


Vigilantes and badges

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Last Man Standing (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Crime Fighting, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Begins with Jason dying, than almost getting killed at Batman's hand to save the Joker, leads to Timothy and Jason as GCPD members. What happens next? Find out.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 50
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**Originally, I got this idea from reading Best served cold story by Balrog_Roike on A03, then like the story itself, the idea grew from there.**

**Canon wise Timothy is a little older to make this story work. Also pulling from a few different other media sources too, you'll see what I mean as the story goes on.**

**Oh, here's info on something I dug up for DC relies on about 80 percent or more towards Batman related. So, if they stopped Bruce/Batman stuff for comics and everything their company would take a massive hit or just tank altogether.**

**Let's get on with the story which is a couple of chapters long.**

* * *

GCPD squad room

Detective Timothy Drake is sitting at a desk finishing up a report on a case file, while having two other case files on the computer open since is considering a link between some arson fires, and a possible new serial killer. Or maybe he is overthinking patterns.

Jason said a little paranoia is a good thing, but extreme paranoia Bruce had wanted him to have after Batman nearly caused a mental breakdown following that birthday mess is not healthy. The sixteenth birthday from hell where Batman and Alfred tried to manipulate him into thinking a dark future was coming and got him to spy on all his friends.

Speaking of friends, well brother really, is Jason who’s at the desk across from him eating a lemon bar, Jason’s evening snack acquired from a local bakery. One of Jason's (and yeah now his too) favorite hanging places to go eat, back during his days as a street kid.

Which Tim has to admit there is a certain irony in both of them sharing the same desks Jim and Bullock (since blame Harvey Dent for why no Robin's use Bullock's first name), did when they started out as detectives after working their way from beat cops. Just like Jason and he did this past year, some of the fastest ever patrol officers into using a detective shield, but eh… both were Robin.

Not that it made them better in any puffed-up ego-sense, but it did give them an edge physical and mental wise. Also, Gordon had noticed them right away, and well both figured they were Robins since neither one considers Jim Gordon to be a stupid detective to not have figured it out. Just playing willfully ignorant of who Batman or the others are. Plus, Jim had noticed both as friends that Barbara had hung out with at times or talked about in conversations.

Still, as Jim said none of that did give them special treatment, rather earned their detective badges. As Gordon has said GCPD needs good, honest cops. One thing that has caused some waves is how neither one of them like bribes nor have any tolerance for it.

During the early days as beat cops, some dirtbag politician had tried to bribe them into sneaking him out a back door, only for Jason to toss the bribe back into his face after burning the cash with his lighter. Mind you Jason always had a flair for the dramatic, after all, that's how Red Hood first showed up tossing a duffle bag containing heads of top crime lord lieutenants to their bosses while demanding payment kicked up to him.

Which that's not to say neither of them hasn't used gray area type of actions to make their way quietly dealing with criminals, old habits are hard to break. Plus, they live in Gotham City. Still, Red Hood and Robin have not been spotted as frequently in over a year.

Of course, as he told Jason if they were truly going to do this than something had to give. Either vigilante, sort of crime lords because unlike Bruce, Tim is willing to look at how Red Hood had a point about controlling crime, or as members of the GCPD. Something Jason in return had said if Gotham City is ever going to heal and remain after they are gone then it has to be by the GCPD.

The city needs a new way of hope because it's clear over the years despite Batman's initial way of doing things the faith in the actual system is broken. And keeps being broken the more Gotham still looks up at Batman.

It's why Jason and he have put so much time into spending time at Crime Ally helping out the people on the streets, or at shelters. And Jason being from Crime Ally allows him access into doors normally not opened for cops.

Frankly for Tim Drake given Drake name was never that big, just one more faded socialite. Despite his parent's attempts which they seemed to always take out on him. Not being in the public spotlight at all, it was easy for him to use his real name.

For Jason even easier given he's been dead publicly and always tried to avoid the spotlight regardless when as Bruce Wayne's son. So, it wasn't hard legally bringing him back from the dead in quiet. As GCPD members they still keep in touch with Judge Ackles.

Of course, that's not to say either Jason or him actually need their officially paid salaries since having offshore accounts they each set up over the years covertly. They just give their salaries away quietly to various charities and if anybody inquires their offshore accounts are legal.

Which Timothy reflects on the plan they've been doing for this past year on investigating and arresting certain city council members who keep Gotham's crime areas down, and the ones who make sure Arkham Asylum a failed institution does absolutely zero to even help the inmates get better. Mostly from those people were funneling the money into illegal activities.

Contrary to Bruce's very stupid, naïve belief given he actually thinks that one day, a miracle will indeed happen, and all his rouge's gallery will be cured. Even Jim Gordon commented on how Arkham is just a spinning door and does nothing long while.

As Jason said and Tim knows personally Batman wants people to have faith in the government system of Gotham City that they will do the right thing. Never mind the fact that Bruce is missing the obvious flaw is Batman's very existence is contrary.

Plus, Bruce uses his vast wealth to keep the rouge's gallery inside of Arkham and not get shipped off to some other state, claiming that no other people are uniquely qualified to handle Gotham's problems. Even when New Jersey decided to remove the death penalty all together Bruce had thrown his support behind it. So very hypocritical, for we shall leave it to the justice system to decide stick from Batman, Timothy notes to his zero shock.

Of course, he has plans that will be given to Lucius Fox to use Wayne Enterprises, to start moving stuff on a different level on an actual better prison and Asylum, but certain things are not quite there yet.

Suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by Jason's voice "You going to eat your enjoyable pastry or just let it go to waste while you overwork yourself, again?"

"No, I ate it already, contrary to what Alfred or you think I do actually eat. I wouldn't survive on just coffee and two hours of sleep a week" Timothy says.

"You did let me eat half of it though" a female voice adds.

"No Rose you ate all of yours's than took a part of mine" Timothy replies teasingly.

"Well, I'll let you just eat it off me as a return if you want," Rose says sultry.

Timothy's response is his ears to become rather red for a moment or to. Meanwhile, Jason simply chuckles while looking over to see Detective Rose Wilson approaching.

Rose has long sliver hair while wearing in blue jeans with a black T-shirt and brown boots on her feet. A handgun is strapped on the right side of her belt near her GCPD badge. Currently Rose with a file in one hand and grabbing a chair rolls it over near their desks while sitting down.

"A file Officer Owens wanted me to give you, on the case related to Firefly we busted last week and needs you to sign off on it" Rose explains.

"That the only reason you came over here or just an excuse to see your boyfriend?" Jason asks.

"More of just an excuse to check-in. How did you know we were dating?" Rose inquires in confusion.

"Wait you two are finally dating?" Jason replies in surprise.

Letting out a sigh "Only just for a few weeks. And you lost the bet with Bullock, Montoya, Crispus Allen, and the rest. By the way send twenty bucks my way, given you guys were betting on us" Timothy says causally.

"You were joking obviously, but nice to know we caught you by surprise. Also, I want twenty from you as well for that bet" Rose says extending out her palm.

Grumbling "First the people of the bet, in this case, are not supposed to know about said bet but I'm not surprised stalker Timbers figured it out. You probably know about Officer Clarysse cheating on her husband, and the fact Jessica from forensics just ended her one-month-long custody battle to get her son back" Jason says pulling out his wallet.

"Well, it's two-months, and yes I do on both. Plus, I object to the term stalker, I simply investigate" Timothy says.

Handing Rose, a twenty "Well despite my loss of ten bucks on the bet, I'm glad I don't have to watch you two go around each other anymore since the academy. Though I am buying you both a round of drinks tonight" Jason replies.

"I'll pass, not big on drinking which you know by now, but I will go and have some club soda," Timothy says.

"Fine I'll buy Rose a round of drinks, and your cub sodas are on me" Jason replies, but expected that to be Timothy's response anyway. Getting him to leave his workaholic mode and live some is challenging.

"You're on," Rose says grinning.

Suddenly a voice yells "We've got a Joker sighting Jezebel Plaza in Bowery with hostages."

Timothy, Jason, and Rose look over to see Officer Kevern yelling from the entranceway, before leaving. The three of them are instantly getting to their feet as they rapidly walk towards the door. Shortly followed by Harvey Bullock and Rene Montoya on their heels as well.

"Great once again we are drawn into dealing with these freaks, and just waiting until the pointy-eared one shows up" Bullock grumbles.

"Yeah, I'm done with this crap as well. Seems like the whole city is just their playground and we are their puppets" Jason replies.

"Agreed, I grew up in Crime Alley like Jason and Rene, well Batman's not all that popular there. At least Green Arrow and Black Canary care about The Glades in Star City with going after the one percenter's" Rose says.

"Yeah, I can get behind that" Bullock says.

The four Major Case Response Team members make their way through the doorway and the building with racing to their cars.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think if you want.**

**The reference to Jason with Timothy using the desks Jim and Harvey did is clearly from Gotham TV show.**

**Judge Ackles is a nod to Jason Ackles who played Jason Todd in Batman Under the Red Hood film.**

**Oh speaking of Batman a very fine example of DC double standards is Bruce has killed in the modern era like in Legends of the Dark Knight #31, June 1992 for being pre-planned to save Alfred, kills a young boy who was part of a gang, and blows up some other bad guys in Detective Comics #814, 2005. Also, the whole reason Bruce was even dead for a time in comics is getting hit by Darkside's Omega beams from shooting him with a special bullet. (Darkside lived obviously but that's not my point)**

**There are other times Bruce kills yet DC sweeps all this under the rug and has Batman as a no killing zealot who chews out Huntress for killing self-defense. Or lectures Timothy Drake on attempting to kill Boomerang who murdered his father, despite Tim never following through with it.**

**Yet again DC has one set of rules for their bat god and the rest for every other mere DC mortal. It makes me sick.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter with people liking it and decided to upload the next one.**

* * *

Later in the hallways of Jezebel Plaza

Jason and Timothy with their handguns drawn make their way to an open doorway. They left Rose, Bullock, and Montoya outside the building to help the patrol officers, plus waiting for SWAT. And makes it easier to slip away because technically Gotham's policy when dealing with the rouge's gallery is wait for Batman to arrive.

Nearing the doorway Timothy and Jason relying on their old skills as Robin's and in Jason's case a crime lord, keeping quiet while briefly poking their heads around to scan the entire room, with hiding once more. Three children no older than ten, one child is already dead on the floor due to a dose of Joker venom while the rest are whimpering in fear. No shock there, Joker has before gassed entire school busses filled with children, as in his mind to save them from the horror of school, and to let them have fun forever.

If there were any doubt Timothy notes clenching his hand around the weapon and sharing a grim look with Jason there is not once trace remaining. Of course, both listening closely can hear footsteps rapidly moving along the roof, footsteps that they know belong to one Dark Knight. And they know this is not going to go well, since Batman will probably be more concerned about stopping them from ending Joker than saving the kids.

However, hearing glass break followed by a thud of footsteps, and Joker's laughter both GCPD officers make their way around the corner. Immediately the insane clown turns to see, and it is right when two things happen.

One Batman pulls out a dual Batarang's throwing them towards Timothy and Jason. As Jason ducks to avoid it Timothy fires his weapon sending a bullet into the Joker's heart. The massive killer of thousands stumbles back just as the Batarang cuts Timothy's hand forcing him to drop the weapon. Despite wincing in pain Timothy knows he had two choices either dodge the Batarang or kill the Joker, so he chose option two. The lives of everybody in the room are more important.

Rushing over to the body Batman begins CPR only to realize no effect after a minute while Joker dies happily with a smile on his face knowing his greatest friend in the whole world really does care.

"You know that's just as sick this time if not more so than when you already revived Joker when Nightwing beat Joker to death the last time" Timothy mutters in disgust.

"What have you done?" Batman snarls getting to his feet.

"Our jobs you idiot" Jason fires back "We happen to work for the GCPD."

"Don't waste your breath, just let him go mourn the Joker in his cave. We've got to these kids out" Timothy says.

However, as Timothy and Jason go to help the kids Batman lashes out delivering a blow into Drake's side, and kicking Jason back into the wall as the young man attempts to draw his sidearm.

Glaring "What the hell are you doing?" Timothy exclaims.

"Delivering justice, you murdered a man. We don't kill ever, it's simple. You do not break that rule" Bruce snaps rage-filled.

Batman swings again only Tim blocks the blow, ducks the next one, and kicks the Dark Knight's chest hard enough to snap a few ribs. However, Tim's not fast enough to stop another punch in his face and a kick to his left leg which breaks it causing him to yell. Jason manages to grab his gun fires off a few rounds that hit the Kevlar suit doing nothing while Batman throws a Batarang disarming Jason.

Rushing forward Batman throws punches and kicks which Jason blocks until the Dark Knight finding an opening lands a brutal blow to Jason's side, headbutts him before kneeing Jason in the stomach. Giving a kick to Jason's right leg dislocating it causing the younger man to yell in agony. Clutching Jason by the throat Batman hauls him up to his feet as they glare at each other.

"You just did all that in front of kids. Children who will be terrified of you. All because we killed your buddy. You really do care more for the monsters than the innocent people" Jason says

"No, you murdered a man. Crossing that line there is no return, we become like The Joker" Batman growls.

Suddenly a bullet strikes Batman in the head, then another one cracking the armor plates inside the cowl enough for Bruce to loosen his grip on Jason who as soon as his feet are on the ground, quickly sweep kicks Batman's legs out from underneath of him. Reaching over Jason grabbing the Dark Knight's mask rips it off, with giving a hard stomp to Bruce's left knee break it. Yelling in pain Bruce gets to his feet while Jason and tosses the mask aside.

"Jason, one of the girls is filming this on her phone, what have you done?" Timothy asks in shock.

"What's needed. Your no hero anymore Batman" Jason replies.

"It's already all-over social media since it was a live feed. You going to beat me up to? We're more afraid of you than the Joker" the black-haired girl asks holding her cellphone.

"No… no. You're not, it's going to be okay" Bruce says in denial.

"Your insane" Timothy says in shock at how far his once hero, mentor has fallen.

"Great job Bruce, you've become the very thing that has turned you into this. An evil man looking out for himself who has scarred children for life" Jason says sarcastically.

Whirling "No I'm not a monster, I'm not a murder. You're the monsters who are not different from Joker, Green Arrow, or other's" Bruce snarls.

Lightly laughing "Wow and here people call me crazy," Jason says.

"Your monster without a drop of guilty blood on your hands. We just did what was needed" Timothy says.

Suddenly hearing more footsteps of no doubt more GCPD members Bruce turns and flees out the nearest window, not like a heroic figure. Instead a hurt criminal, his secrets are exposed, and fearful of being caught.

Upon resetting his knee with a low grunt, mostly to not terrify the younger kids Jason after glancing to see Timothy walking forward despite the pain, moves over crouching down to the young kids.

"Nice hair even managed to stay looking good despite everything. Wish my hair did that" Jason says jokingly.

"So, mine's" Timothy adds warmly while crouching down "What's your name?"

"Mandy… Mandy Baxter. The other girl is my sister Eve and the other is Kyle Anderson" the girl says weakly.

"Hey, it's okay. Can I have the phone so you can get help? Promise you will get it back" Jason says softly.

"Yes," Mandy says turning the phone off.

Only as she goes to hand it to Jason, Mandy drops it which Timothy quickly catches it as Mandy breaks down in tears of emotional exhaustion. Eve and Kyle manage to gather enough strength to move over surrounding Jason and Timothy all seeking comfort. All worn and petrified beyond belief.

Harvey Bullock, Rene, and Rose Wilson come rushing in or are around the corner, including the SWAT team. Looking at the scene before them, not even Bullock has much for one of his usual dry comments.

"Get them down to the ambulances, including Timbers. He's got a broken leg and possibly worse" Jason says.

Tim goes to disagree only gets quickly cut off. Mostly because of Jason, Rose, Rene, Harvey, even Eve and Kyle are all looking at Drake in various degrees of nobody's buying it.

"Fine" Timothy grumbles "Your all worrywarts, it's just my leg. It's not bad."

"Yes, and my nice shirt is still clean" Eve snarks.

That gets chuckles out of all them from the GCPD members to Mandy and Kyle. Holstering his weapon along with others Harvey Bullock crouches down to the children's levels.

"Okay, so who wants Uncle Harvey to carry them out?" Bullock inquires softly.

"Me," Kyle says happily.

Harvey merely nods while taking Kyle into his arms while Rene takes Eve and Mandy as they lead them out of the room, followed by the GCPD members who give them a wide birth. Along with one radioing down to the tell the EMS that shockingly for having live victims unlike normal, and to prepare a body bag for the Joker this time.

Meanwhile, Jason getting to his feet helps support his brother who puts an arm around his shoulders, and Rose helps with the other one.

* * *

Short while later in Gotham City's streets.

In his car driving down the streets Batman once more in a different cowl since keeps spares in the trunk. Contacted Alfred to have him destroy the cave's computer system, send all the files to various other locations with getting ready to prep the Knightfall protocol.

Alfred was going to lecture him, but he cut the man off given he doesn't need one. Will have that argument later, and Alfred will come to see his logic for how Red Hood brainwashed Tim in doing this. Which thankfully his second father reminded him when asked that no Alfred has not given up on him yet, nor will he ever.

Red Hood he can believe would murder the Joker since he already is nothing more than a zombie wearing his son's face, Jason, his good soldier never came back at all.

But Timothy is the biggest disappointment, Timothy Drake who had the potential to be the perfect soldier, the perfect weapon with the right training to carry on his war. Didn't think much of it for Tim not talking to him much or at all these past few years with making his way into GCPD, has always understood Timothy's lack of desire for boring, pointless conversations. Rather focusing on getting the job done, that's why he is or rather was proud of his solider.

Only has been working with Jason, no not Jason just the Red Hood. A monster wearing Jason's face and probably has been brainwashing his solider over to his way of doing things. But will not give up on Timothy, after all, Tim didn't give up on him for pulling him back to sanity after wanting to join Jason in the afterlife. Didn't burden him with trying to become a father or extra care given his lack of parents' home. Rather Robin used it perfectly to his advantage for better being able to wage his mission.

Jack and Janet Drake were not the best parents but if it got truly bad, he knows Robin would have come to him. And he would have helped his Robin get out if needed. The Drakes were not as horrible like Wills and Catherine Todd for the hell of what they put his poor Jason through. His Jason, the reason why he barely patrolled Crime Ally following Jason's murder at Joker's hands in Ethiopia.

Only Timothy helped pull him back, from the edge following Jason's death. His Robin who he has come to rely on so much. Timothy Drake who he has pushed harder than anybody else, because Timothy is like him. And he cannot see Robin fail because that would mean the Dark Knight fails. Will forgive Timothy murdering a man who will now never get the chance to be redeemed after all just an effect of being brainwashed by Red Hood.

Briefly thinks about his parents lying there in their own blood, thinks about Jason's lifeless body in the remains of the warehouse, and most importantly about Bruce Wayne who died when his parents did. Died in order to give birth to him and will not fail them by letting Red Hood win. He will make them proud.

Because the Dark Knight will rip Gotham City apart brick by brick if he has to before finding the Red Hood and throwing Red Hood in Arkham Asylum to get help. Will give Red Hood mercy for showing him the only way of doing things.

Not like that murderous monster in Star City known as the Green Arrow who has killed some of the thugs he's fought, Malcolm Merlyn, Ras al Ghul, or Damien Darhk for example. Queen dared to stick one of his company's buildings in his city, right across the street from Wayne Tower. Makes him sick the way that monster acts. One day he will find a way to demolish that Queen building and hire all his workers.

For the city's reaction well, Batman gripping the wheel is not worried about it. After all, has already brought out a news media site here in Gotham City, along with the Daily Planet. Plus has major stake in various online social media companies with even runs his own called Wayne Chatter. So, getting those who support the monster Red Hood and Timothy Drake for murdering the Joker in cold blood, will be easy to suppress.

On the GCPD who will no doubt come after him now, he will just put those who do in the hospital to serve as a warning. Besides they are probably corrupt anyway who only care that their scum has been hurt. Jim will understand what he had to do, because Jim has agreed more than once, he does not want murders running around his city.

Regarding those kids, he didn't want to terrify them but sadly it had to be done for attempting to stop the monster, and get Timothy back. On the Justice League well does not have to worry about them given he funds in it and Clark always listens to him anyway.

On Gotham City well his word is the law, and will not let Red Hood's threat continue further. He's taking back his city, after all, he is Batman.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Yeah, Joker is dead, let the parades begin.**

**Moving onto Bruce attacking Tim and Jason for trying to prevent them from killing the Joker, then later beating them up following it is just using what canon has done.**

**In the past few years in Rebirth, Bruce beat Jason to near death after seeing the Red Hood shoot the Penguin with not even bothering to figure out why, just proceeded to give him beat down since Jason broke the no-killing rule.**

**And in another comic Batman punched Tim just because Timothy attempted to comfort Bruce so Bruce pretty much did it because he could, wanted to, etc.**

**Not the BS reasoning Tom King later used of communicating in blows as a way to tell the rest of the bat family their coms had been hacked or some such garbage.**

**Of course, DC as usual brushed all of this under the rug.**

**For Batman in this by the end, I'm merely taking DC having turned Bruce into a mentally and physically abusive jerk, only concerned about the mission, his zealot rules, with treating his allies like pawns to its natural conclusion.**

**Which getting inside Bruce's head like I did *shutters* was very disturbing given how nuts he is.**

**I am the law belief/statement Bruce sprouts comes from you guessed it Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns where Frank is the creator of this disease, and every other writer in the following years is merely a symptom.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody**

**Alright, this story is ending as we move onto well one thing is Bruce Wayne finally gets his.**

**FYI made a quick change to the lines of this story taking place after it's dark out already, instead of the morning as wrote in the first chapter. Mostly because how this story worked out that had to be changed.**

**Timothy Drake is a cousin to Black Canary in this as Dinah Drake Lance, who is BC's mother, was Jack Drake's sister.**

**Only this chapter and one more to go.**

* * *

Later, on the GCPD rooftop

Standing by the bat signal James Gordon does his best to keep his anger restrained at what Batman did for one of his officers. Frankly will feel sorry for a man he once considered his friend later, right now has bigger issues. Currently, the entire GCPD, with the rest of Gotham has declared war on Batman, even without him issuing the order for an all-points bulletin to shoot on site. Which he did.

Because Bruce Wayne is now considered a wanted terrorist. Batman attacking two GCPD officers for killing the Joker in self-defense left him no ground to stand on.

There's a difference between taking down corrupt cops and attacking two detectives simply for doing their job on saving lives. And really Jim hates himself because he has let Batman on now over a decade get far too much lead way room.

Frankly is thankful for Tim and Jason who showed him what it means to be a cop again, to not let a vigilante run amok for doing whatever he wishes. Batman was needed years ago to free the city from mob control because the system was unable to help, only once the so-called super villains came out of the woodwork Batman again seemed to be the only one who could handle them.

Only that's going to change, because it's time they cleaned up Gotham City. After all, Batman isn't going to.

Like Star City doesn't have these problems of a never-ending rouge's gallery breaking out every other month. In Star City sure they've had Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking, Deathstroke siege, Ras al Ghul unleashing a virus or Damian's Darhk ghosts attacking everywhere or one of the Prometheus's aka Simon Morrison on a murder spree.

Yet Green Arrow, Black Canary with Arsenal mostly deals with those terrorists once for either killing them or locking them up in some prison to never be seen again. With Green Arrow gone after for countless years of one-percenters, the true scum in Star City poisoning the city and exposing them. Sure, the Green Arrow with his team did target street crime, but it was a two-pronged attack for cleaning out the actual center of the disease.

Sure, Bruce Wayne funds charities with other such ventures but seems more interested in keeping providing a reason to punch evil people in the face. Especially after how he exploded at two of his officers, for doing their jobs.

Batman is more concerned about the murders. Seems to thrive on having a… playground. After all, James figures bitterly has merit to given Batman is a young kid using his family money to beat up criminals to cope with his trauma. Never having truly grown up. Since Batman is not out there to help others. Rather just to make himself feel better and feel like he is needed.

And other cities such as Central City where Flash operates, well from what his friend Joe West has explained is the rouge's gallery there mostly led by Lenoard Snart don't kill. And putting aside the evil speed users like Reverse Flash or Zoom, the super criminals who do try to kill Snart has actually gone after them.

Mostly Flash's villains just stick to stealing items and such. Plus, the truly evil people Joe said, that the Flash doesn't deal with like in Gotham City every other week. If it wasn't for the metahumans in Central City there wouldn't be a need for the Flash.

Regarding Gotham City well Batman is done for good, at least Bruce Wayne is. Now if another person like Nightwing, Robin, or Red Hood will take up the mantel well Jim knows he will just keep an eye on them. They haven't done anything to jeopardize the city's innocents as Bruce has. Well, Red Hood used to be some sort of crime lord from what he understands but given how he sees Jason care about the people every day has cut him a bit of a break. Also, Red Hood being one of the apparent good guys now, in the shadows, is one more reason why.

An actual second chance and what little has gathered from overheard conversations with how causally Jason jokes about his death, well Gordon wonders if actual magic was involved.

Of course, now given Batman's treatment Detectives Todd and Drake tonight Jim is silently kicking himself since always assumed that scar around Jason's neck was from his real father Willis Todd. And not Batman, if he knew that it was from Batman well would have come down on Bruce sooner. Really should have just put an end to this child soldier problem once seeing Dick Grayson as Robin for the first time. And how much he just went along will forever haunt him.

"Hello, Jim" a familiar gravelly voice from behind "I assume Jason Todd and Timothy Drake will be under arrest within the hour or at least off the force."

"For what? Doing their jobs? If I was going to arrest either of them for being vigilantes, I should have arrested you years ago" Jim says irately turning around.

"Jason Todd is the Red Hood a crime lord and Timothy is Robin; they work for me. They are mind to deal with" Bruce growls while pushing the pain of his leg down.

"Like hell, I'm letting you get anywhere near them. Working for you is not an excuse to put them in the hospital. It's called parent abuse and making kids, or young teenagers into your Robins or Batgirl's is child endangerment to the highest degree. I should have locked you up for that too. Maybe you were once needed Batman, but not anymore" Jim says.

"Yes, it does. The second they agreed to my war they are in for life and anything less is not agreeable. Besides Jim you don't have the authority to stop me, my word has been the law in Gotham City for over a decade now" Batman replies smirking "You need me, you couldn't even get a job anywhere else once No Man's Land occurred because I'm needed. Your nothing without me."

"My god… you have lost it," Jim says in horror and sadness.

"I agree, Joe West really screwed up when calling the Arrow, a crazy person. Should have been calling you that instead" Flash says from beside them.

Batman and James turn to see Oliver Queen in his hooded Green Arrow gear, Sara Lance Queen as in her Black Canary gear, and a bo-staff extended. Meanwhile, Barry Allen is in his red Flash suit with lightly crackling around his eyes.

"Get out of my city Queen, you and your murder girlfriend are not wanted here. You're lucky I've got bigger problems than you to monsters tonight. Flash either help me or get out to, you know my policy on metahumans" Batman snarls.

Rolling her eyes "Bruce you're a bully throwing a tantrum so please shut up" Sara says through clenched teeth.

"For years you held yourself up so very high on your ivory tower, no different than the one percenter's I've taken down yet the only monster on this roof is you," Oliver says icily.

"And your just like me, use the death of your father to have gone on a murder crusade your first year back and still haven't really changed' Bruce snarls.

"I've moved on from both my parent's deaths, I don't use my past trauma to beat up anybody who disagrees with me. My killing or touring people who commit evil is a sad necessity in what I do. No different than a soldier killing if needed. Unlike you I don't push people away for the sake of the mission; I've gained a family" Oliver growls "So don't compare us. You're more like Malcolm Merlyn than me."

"Just give up peacefully, it's over," Barry says.

"The three of you can't beat me, even bringing Flash won't help. I've plans to take all of you down" Bruce replies smirking.

"Bruce… I'm the guy who can outrun Superman with ease if I want. You have your plans, but really if any of us ever went rouge you would be dead within seconds. Your human, not the god you think you are" Barry says firmly.

"I may be human but that doesn't mean I won't win," Batman says.

Just as Bruce reaches down to his belt Flash speeds over faster than a person can blink and punches the Dark Knight in the head hard enough to render him out cold with a single blow. Having some time to spare while still in super speed Barry races make to Central City's STAR Labs, to grab unique handcuffs and back up to the rooftop within a minute. Exiting out of using the speed force Barry watches as events progress normally.

"What just," Jim says in partial bewilderment than "You are not joking about being quick. Think you guys can hold him?"

"Yeah these can keep an out of control Kryptonian in check," Barry says holding up the cuffs.

Flash tosses the cuffs to Sara who catches them as Oliver crouching down moves Bruce's hands behind his back and takes the handcuffs from his wife with locking them around Batman's wrists. Green Arrow gets to his feet with turning around to face Commissioner Gordon.

"I know you may want to keep him locally but given how dangerous he is I'd rather just take Bruce to ARGUS where he can be locked up in the Supermax for good" Oliver says.

Nodding "I'd rather not take any risks either. Just do it" Jim replies grimly.

"I'll drop him off at ARGUS, give Director Lyla Michaels the debrief and make sure he's secured, let his butler know than back to Central City," Barry says.

“Going to ask her tonight?” Sara asks referring to Patty Spivot.

Nodding "Yep, and thanks for the help on finding a ring," Barry says to the Canary.

"Your welcome" Sara replies a light smile.

"Flash… good luck," Oliver says, "And thanks for coming."

"Thanks, and you know me, I'll always come" Barry replies grinning.

Flash picks up Batman before speeding off the roof as Jim watches this for a moment then shakes head in partial disbelief. Frankly, Joe can keep his metahuman stuff Jim notes dryly, let him stick with the insane nut jobs in weird outfits and thugs.

"Commissioner if you don't mind me asking do you have any actual plan for the rest of Arkham rouges?" Oliver asks.

"I'm actually going to put in a call to the governor and if not I'll go hire up to the president himself if I need to, for bringing in the National Guard along with other agencies to transport the remaining Arkham's unredeemable to other maximum-security prisons across America. If they do escape than the GCPD has the all-clear to shoot on-site" Jim replies grimly because should have done this years ago, "If I can I'm going to get Arkham Asylum shut down completely, the place is a failed institution."

"Good," Sara says in approval.

"If you need us just contact Timothy Drake or Jason Todd since Detective Drake was able to contact us once getting to the hospital" Oliver adds.

Looking over "I never asked when I should have years ago when Batman had his Robin's, but you have a partner in a similar way, should I be concerned?" Jim asks seriously.

"I'm not an abuser and I know you have no reason to believe me, so give your friend Quentin Lance a call. Second, when I met Arsenal, he was already over eighteen, I would never stick a kid who can't even reach the petals into brightly colored clothes, bare legs, and green pixy boots to possibly get killed to supposedly help him. Just because I never dealt with mine in a healthy way" Oliver replies.

Nodding Jim looks out at Gotham City in the distance hearting sirens before looking back to see both vigilantes are gone. With a long sigh Jim turns around heading for the door.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**For Barry taking Bruce down before the man can even blink and calling him out on all his plans mean nothing, is my massive dig at DC comics who have turned Batman into this bat god. Plus, the Batman fanbase who venomously defends this crap makes it even worse.**

**Again, all starting with Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns where Bruce didn't even beat Clark in that fight, he just waited until his pill to fake his death could kick in. So, no he didn't win.**

**Bruce is supposed to be a human, mind you a very skilled one but still human.**

**Oh, Barry beating Superman for leaving Clark standing in the dust actually happened in the comics with Barry telling Clark that the races Superman won were for charity.**

**Until the last one**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers**

**The final chapter is upon us and on with the story.**

* * *

Several hours later in Gotham General

Laying on a bed Timothy opening his eyes notices he's in a gown with his left leg in a cast, before glancing around.

First, thankfully in an actual hospital room so Bruce didn't kidnap him or anything to run experiments. Moving on laying awake in the bed to his left is Jason whose reading a novel, with his leg that Bruce dislocated propped up in a sling. Also, in the far corner of the room Oliver is sitting on a couch watching the TV up near the wall while Sara with her hands behind her head has her feet propped up on Oliver's legs. And Rose is sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Timbers, nice to see you awake" Jason says.

At the same time "Hey, Tim glad your back awake" Rose says happily.

Rose leans up as Tim scoots his head over a bit to share a brief kiss with Rose while Jason rolls his eyes.

"They look so cute, don't they Ollie? Frankly, they remind me of us" Sara says.

"Yeah, they kind of do, of course they don't have the horrible hair styles we did" Oliver says.

"Coming from the man who has a goatee" Sara replies teasingly.

"I'm in agreement there, shame I don't have a knife with me" Jason adds.

"Sara has one on her, left ankle. The pant leg is shaped differently there" Tim says causally, like noticing something like that is normal. Then again given their lives that is causally for them.

"I'm surround by people who can't appreciate good facial hair" Oliver replies in mock hurt.

A part of him still can't quite believe that he can be this relaxed, this happy after the hell of those five years away, but following years of dealing with his PTSD, letting people in and learning to live again well he is. Sara had her own road to go down following a year being a Stockholm victim under Doctor Ivo on the Amazo, the year on the island and five years in forced service under the League of Assassins. Briefly thinks of what Bruce said but honestly screw him, because they are not the same.

Batman is out of some eight-year old's kid desire to hurt others due to feeling pain a kid that age never should have felt or any age for watching their parents get murdered. Even the Green Arrow persona, Arrow, Hood or whatever else his persona's been called solely existed because of not wanting others to target those he cared for. Like Roy has mentioned is if anything his problem is, he cares perhaps too much. Of course, Roy and Thea both think he's a hero, even his own children William and Mia do, when Oliver knows it isn't true. Not with the blood on his hands.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver picks up the conversation.

"How long was I out?" Timothy asks.

"About nine to ten hours, it's tomorrow already. You clearly needed it" Rose replies.

"Dick and Barbara were here earlier; they just went to go get some breakfast. They were very ticked off by what Bruce did, and in agreement nobody is going to miss Joker" Jason says.

Nodding "Okay so give me the update on what happened with Bruce?" Timothy inquires.

"Brought Flash along when we met him on the GCPD roof with Commissioner Gordon and well for all his plans it was over in less than a second. Bruce is off to the Supermax prison in extreme isolation" Oliver explains.

"If there was any hope you had for him recovering, I think it's gone cousin. I'm sorry" Sara says sympathetic.

Glancing off "Any hope I had, left over from his past actions was dead for good when he attacked us with traumatizing those kids yesterday" Tim says bleakly.

"Well the media outrage is at an all-time high, even when less than good news reporters who usually condemn us no matter what suits we are wearing flipped their lids at Batman beating up two police officers for saving their lives, and putting down a mass murder" Jason says causally while putting down his book.

"Speaking of, how are you doing by the way for taking a life?" Sara asks in concern.

"Like a part of my soul is missing, cousin but frankly it's the Joker so I'm not losing sleep. Not even the first time I have killed in self-defense on this job as a cop either. I might have upheld Bruce's rule as Robin, but I never really believed in it to a zealot extent" Timothy replies.

"Well not all since have your ding bats of course condemning us, saying we should have tried other options instead of killing Joker and saying Batman was right for attacking you to given your supposed to be heroes yet took a life" Rose says "I blocked those idiots."

"Good. On the front of Batman now being known as Bruce Wayne what's the situation there?" Tim asks.

"Well Wayne Enterprises has taken a massive hit given all the criminals already started filing lawsuits to sue. The other lawyers investigating for fraud given Bruce's use of shut down company tech for Batman. Wayne Manor got blown up through" Sara says.

"Bruce had a protocol in place called Knightfall, nobody else but Alfred and he were supposed to know about it. Destroys the house, seals off the bat cave, wipes all the records from the computer, the cave is gone to" Timothy explains.

"Wayne Enterprises is going to go under between Bruce getting sued, and various people have already quit the company in protest for Batman brutalizing two police officers. And uncaring about terrifying a bunch of kids" Oliver says.

"Good" Jason says vindictively than softer "What about the people who are out of work?"

"Oh, let's just say Drake Industries will be hiring a lot of new employees" Timothy says smirking.

Confused "I thought your family's company went under?" Rose inquires.

"It kind of did when my mom was murdered and my father ended up in his coma for a time, before Boomerang killed him during the War Games mess. Only Janet who more or less ran the company despite Jack creating it, left everything to me rather than trust him with it. Given I wasn't ready to run the company and it was struggling I let Queen Industries have a merger for getting the company grounded. Plus given Ollie's own use of his R&D I have an alternate source of obtaining gear. Which I have slowly stopped using Bruce's gear over the years" Timothy replies.

"That's rather impressive Timbers" Jason says while Rose nods her head.

"What's the situation with the Justice League?" Tim inquires.

"Most of them are either in agreement with us or at least understanding, all of them are in full agreement with out the rage against Bruce. Obviously besides Clark who is using his Daily Planet source to try defending what Bruce did to us and paint our actions in a negative light" Jason says.

"No great shock there, Clark has been Bruce's little yes man for years now. Superman's merely the figure head of the Justice League while Bruce is the actual leader" Rose says.

"Both Superman and Batman had chewed out Wonder Woman when she killed Maxwell Lord who confessed the only way to free them from mind control was by death after he confessed while bound by the lasso of truth" Oliver says "They complained about finding some third way, they live in a delusional land."

"Morons, I guess they would have rather been mind controlled and for Clark would have put earth if not beyond in serious danger. There was no other option" Jason says in revulsion at Superman and Batman's actions.

"Oh, by the way Ollie did you find out how Barry did with Patty?" Sara asks choosing to change subjects.

"Yeah Barry sent me a text, saying that Patty accepted obviously" Oliver replies.

Suddenly hearing footsteps all of them turn to see Alfred entering the room, although the man is wearing more casual clothes instead of his butler's suit and shaved his mustache given, he is wanted for questioning. For starters by the GCPD, then the list keeps on going. Needless to say, the happy mood is no longer around.

"I wanted to come see how you were doing Master Timothy and Jason" Alfred says.

"You come here with full understanding of how badly Bruce has messed up? Or still his lackey?" Jason snarls.

"Master Jason do not take that tone with me young man, and Master Bruce is going to need our help for getting him out of whereever he's been shipped off to. While what Master Bruce did is wrong, he still cares for the two of you and we" Alfred says only gets cut off.

Glaring "Get out" Timothy growls his entire mood becoming colder "You helped Bruce nearly drive me to a mental break down all for one of Bruce's sick tests. I quit trusting either of you following that. No matter how much you claim to care about us you will always take Bruce's side."

"The reason why Bruce is the way he is because of you, he needed a father. Not a butler hiding behind a code of conduct for not wanting to take Thomas and Martha Wayne's place. They would be appalled at you both" Rose says.

"You do not what you speak of Ms. Wilson. You never knew them, and I could not have stopped Master Bruce from becoming Batman" Alfred says.

"No, you couldn't have, just like nobody could stop Ollie from becoming the Green Arrow or me as the Canary, Thea as Artemis, or Barry as Flash. What you could have done, however? Is step up to teach Bruce to be a good person instead of remaining a yes man, while he lost his humanity" Sara replies in disgust.

"Last I checked you were wanted for questioning" Oliver says.

Without words Oliver and Sara get up walking over to Alfred who glares at them both as they look unfazed.

“I will get Master Bruce back and protect him even if it’s from the likes of you” Alfred says firmly.

“Give us your best shot” Sara quips.

Alfred swings at Oliver who easily grabs his arm twists breaking it causing Pennyworth to grunt painfully before slamming Alfred into the wall. Having a knife in hand, acquired from somewhere other than her leg Sara presses the blade to his throat.

“Twitch, I dare you. Given I didn’t get a chance to give Bruce the beat down he well deserved if you force me to, I’ll use you instead” Sara snarls “Your no less out of your mind than he is.”

“Give Mr. Pennyworth to FBI agents Peter Bishop and, his wife, Olivia Dunham Bishop down the hall. Through you probably already know that” Timothy says.

“Will do. I’ll send Lyla an encrypted text so Alfred will be detained by ARGUS custody given the knowledge he possesses is too risky. And put into separate prison than Bruce’s” Sara replies.

“Good” Jason says vindictively.

Removing the knife Sara makes it swiftly disappear again, which Jason smirks at. Keeping a firm grip on Alfred’s arm Oliver takes him outside as Sara follows beside.

"Just think Pennyworth did all that for a man who sees any justified killer as a monster but gave Joker CPR" Rose remarks in revulsion.

"I don't have much sympathy but yeah it is sad. You know I seen that CPR thing twice in my life" Tim replies shuttering disgusted "Even once was bad enough."

"Agreed, frankly I'd rather be dead than watch that once" Jason quips.

Timothy merely sighs in partial fondness having long gotten used to his brother's dead jokes while Rose rolls her eyes.

"Given you much media attention is on us for killing the Joker and what Bruce did, I think I might retire from being a GCPD member. Go back into the shadows for waiting until this disappears with running Drake Industries while focusing once more on being Robin again" Timothy says.

"Yeah after all this city is still going to need its heroes, now more than ever. The vigilantes need to be a better example than Batman, especially after the damage done. I'm thinking maybe a new persona instead of Red Hood, like Bluejay, Arkham Knight or something. Have a fresh start" Jason says, "Plus we don't need the media attention digging to close."

"Hmm I like Red Robin for a new code name if I was going to change it" Timothy says.

"Like the food chain?" Rose inquires.

"What food chain? You've been in Gotham long enough to know there are no chain stores, it's just invites villains to attack" Timothy says.

Rolling her eyes in fondness "You know sometimes you act like you never left Gotham on all those Young Justice missions" Rose says.

"Eh I was too busy helping the rest stay out of the Justice League's radar. The YJ group was even less JL sanction than the Teen Titans were" Timothy replies.

"Anyway, I thought the whole point of you guys becoming GCPD members was to help Gotham beyond the masks and see they don't need them" Rose says.

"Which falls apart the second say a member of the al Ghul shows up. Like would you actually believe Jim Gordon could last against Nyssa?" Jason asks.

"No, he would be dead within seconds" Rose says.

"Exactly. Some threats GCPD can't handle and we can go places they can't, get confessions in ways that they are very limited by like hanging dirt bags off roofs or breaking bones, and slice through other red tape rather easily. Be there when the crime happens, not following" Jason says.

"The whole plan was to get Gotham City to believe in something more than Batman and get GCPD from the top down for quit relying on Batman to solve every damn problem. Like how the SCPD doesn't rely always on the Green Arrow, or CCPD with Metropolis PD can handle your basic stuff, like bank robbers. Or even a villain with a couple of flame flowers. I think the plan worked a little too good, but yeah mission accomplished" Timothy says.

"Actually, seemed to work fine for Bruce getting his, even with our injures" Jason replies grinning.

Rose merely quietly squeezes Timothy's hand in support and worry over his injures while Tim gives a gentle squeeze back.

"You know I really hope Dick and Barbara come back bringing coffee I could use some" Timothy says.

"We've talked about this replacement and your love for coffee is not healthy. Too much can be deadly, you drink like seven cups a day" Jason replies.

"I'm with Jason, I thought you said you survive on more than coffee and two hours of sleep a week" Rose adds.

"Yes, I do but that doesn't mean coffee doesn't help. Seriously, I'll even give you a slide show presentation" Tim replies.

Jason merely shakes his head while Timothy and Rose look out the window to see the sun shining the distance, in clear air causing them to smile.

Confused "What are you two grinning at?" Jason inquires.

"Look the sun is out, and you can see it, rather clearly to. That rarely happens" Timothy replies "It's a truly new day in Gotham."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Onto Alfred yeah as much as I like his character there is no question, he is a massive enabler to Bruce, and even worse when it comes to Bruce being an abuser.**

**Yes, Wonder Woman killing Maxwell Lord to free Superman from mind control with Superman and Batman throwing a hissy fit did indeed happen in the comics. Just one more example of DC using these two as flagship judgmental jerks for anybody that kills is wrong regardless of the situation.**

**Oh, my reference to the FBI agents of Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham are two characters pulled from the Fringe TV show.**

**Until next time**


End file.
